World
World is the term for generated levels in LEGO Worlds. Each world is a unique, procedurally generated collection of Biomes, based on that world's Galactic Coordinate and Zone. Each world is square, with sharp edges that drop off into a void. Generating a World Before playing, the Player needs to generate a World to play in. LEGO Worlds will automatically generate the first world in Adventure Mode, a simple tutorial called (Pirate Playground), and will continue to generate tutorial worlds (such as Prehistoric Peril (Tutorial) and Candy Construction Capers (Tutorial)) until the player completes the tutorial levels and moves on to random worlds. Once the player has the ability to generate random worlds, the game will generate random worlds of whatever size the player has unlocked whenever the player clicks the "Find Random World" symbol on the Galaxy Map, however, the player can also choose to generate ("Locate") a world based on a set of Galactic Coordinates, or even (after they unlock the ability), the player can create custom worlds based on their own specifications. Although the game generates random seeds using combinations of specific words and numbers, any characters (alpha, numeric and most common keyboard symbols) can be used and spaces do counthttp://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/0/615086038670878752/, however a built-in word filter will automatically exclude any forbidden words, causing the game to revert to a random seed instead. The maximum seed length is 40 characters, plus a single character for the Zone (see below). Instead of playing through Adventure Mode, the Player can jump straight into Sandbox Mode, where (nearly) everything is unlocked and the player can feel free to build and explore to their heart's content. No Achievements are unlocked in Sandbox Mode, and there are some other minor differences in game play, but it is an excellent way to build without limitations. The Player can build random worlds or custom worlds of any size, utilizing any biomes (except for any paid-DLC content they have not yet purchased). Once a world is generated through one of the above methods, the player will see what their new world looks like in an abstract form on a 3D map that slowly rotates around. If they like the look, the player may then select that map which will then load the World and show their rocket landing on it. Although worlds in Adventure Mode start fairly small, as the player continues to play, they unlock the ability to generate larger and larger Worlds. Sandbox Mode grants access to all world sizes as well as all Biomes, as does "Create a world" in Adventure Mode, once the Player has reached Master Builder. Using Coordinates and Zones Players can enter custom coordinates ('seed') from any source, from known addresses shared by players to random words or phrases they've made up, or even perhaps the fabled Legendary Brick Coordinates! On the Galaxy menu, the player will need to choose "Locate a World", and then enter both the coordinates and a "Zone". The zone corresponds to a specific set of rules regarding the world type: * A, B and C are reserved as "Starter World" types - for the three Tutorial Worlds - and cannot be selected by players. * D, E and F are small (50x50) worlds with a single biome, selected from specific groups (D being the most restrictive, and F allowing all Biomes) * G & H are medium (100x100) worlds with multiple biomes. G limits what Biomes can appear, H allows all Biomes. * J are Large (150x150) worlds with no restricted Biomes. * I are small (50x50) worlds with only the Winter Wonderland biome, which is restricted from all other lists (in other words, random worlds will either be all Winter Wonderland or none at all). * M are small (50x50) worlds with only the Moon biome, which is restricted from all other lists (in other words, random worlds will either be all Moon or no Moon at all). * S are small (50x50) worlds with only the Monster Town biome, which is restricted from all other lists (in other words, random worlds will either be all Monster Town or none at all). * X are Huge (200x200) worlds with no restrictions. * Y is a special tiny (10x10) developer world designed to load quickly. (Not accessible to players in Adventure Mode). * Z is reserved for Custom worlds and cannot be input when Locating a World. Choosing a Zone other than those listed above will cause the system to select a different valid Zone at random. Biome restrictions: All random worlds except the tutorial worlds have access to the standard set, or "Generic" Biomes. Selecting a "D" world will only choose from these Biomes: * Dessert Desert * Fantasy Forest * Fearsome Frontier * Junkyard Jungle * Lawless Lagoon * Merry Meadows * Wicked Wasteland Most worlds, except the tutorial and D class worlds, can access the "Signature" Biomes. Choosing "E" or "G" will only select from these and "Generic" Biomes: * Dusty Dunes * Falling Forest * Playful Prairie * Polar Plains * Rowdy Rainforest * Weird Woods * Whispering Woodland Most worlds, except the tutorial and D, E and G class worlds, can access the "Novelty" Biomes: * Crystal Crags * Curious Canyon * Frosty Forest * Fungus Forest * Ornamental Orchard * Perilous Peaks * Watchful Wilderness Again, Moon, Monster Town and Winter Wonderland are limited biomes and will only appear randomly on 50x50 worlds by themselves. The various Cave Systems will be generated under biomes as appropriate, and can neither be selected nor turned off. The Underwater Biomes (Colossal Corals and Submerged Secrets) will only be generated on random worlds (or worlds generated from a random seed) with more than 1 biome, and can neither be selected for nor turned off. Generating a Custom World Creating a Custom World is as simple as choosing a world size (Small, Medium, Large and Huge) and then choosing one or more Biomes from the available list (only those Biomes that have been Discovered thus far, not including Colossal Corals or Submerged Secrets). You can further customize the world experience by using an alternate button on the biome (Right Mouse on PC), and choosing which Characters, Creatures and Vehicles you want to appear. Worlds limited in this way will show a Wrench icon overlaying the World on the Galaxy Map. Naming a World Players may also choose to name their worlds prior to (or after) landing on them. The game will automatically assign a random name based on a collection of specific words, however, the player can assign any unique "nickname" they choose, (subject to the word filter), which will again default any forbidden name combinations to the original name. Names must be unique, as each world is stored in its own folder and those folder names must be unique. On PC, you can find your saved worlds in the LEGOWorlds folder as follows (replace Slot1 with the savegame slot number of the game you wish to access: Slot1, Slot2, Slot3 or Slot4). C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\Roaming\Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment\LEGOWorlds\SavedGames\Slot1\#######\ Deleting or renaming the Slot1 (etc) folder will result in an entirely new game being started, resetting the player's progress in collecting and unlocking things in the game. World statistics Worlds are generated randomly and are not infinite nor do they loop around. This is most evident in the tutorial levels and "Small" worlds, as the edges are found very quickly. Worlds can be generated in several sizes: * Tutorial worlds are 400 square units (20x20). * Small worlds are 2500 square units (50x50). * Medium worlds are 10000 square units (100x100). * Large worlds are 22,500 square units (150x150). * Huge worlds are 40,000 square units (200x200). Prior to the Early Access Update 3 and final release, the game had few limitations on world size. Per LEGO Worlds developer Chris Rose: : ttcrose developer: : "...How big would you say the land can get?" :: Basically as big as your Hard Drive can handle. There's currently no limit to the World Sizes though as we progress that's something we may well have to address to avoid crippling save data sizes.http://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/0/594820473983107938/ From a determined player ("Hymn"): : LEGO Worlds has a technical size limit due to the number of chunks being limited by their 16-bit address. The maximum size of a world is 2,097,120 x 2,097,120 studs. I previously explained it here: http://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/0/523890528711209415/ : The height limit from bedrock to invisible ceiling is 4087 studs. Bricks can reach beyond that point as long as their base is still at a legal height but they won't render correctly. : To put it in context, this is substantially higher then Minecraft's standard height limit of 256 blocks even when you equate a 1m tall block with 8 studs.http://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/0/530647080136979055/ Other interesting statistics: * Possible number of unique worlds: 1.58969496216838E+38 * Number of unique worlds created by the randomizer: Trillions... * Length of day: 10 minutes of real world time for one complete day/night cycle on any LEGO World. Sunrise to sunset lasts 6 minutes 45 seconds, while the reverse is only 3 minutes 15 seconds. Time scale is also not consistent: It slows down significantly during twilight (dawn and dusk), picking back up again when the sun is fully up or down. * Time on a new World begins at 12:00 (noon) on "Day 0" as soon as the ship breaks the atmosphere on its way down. It is not clear if there is (or if there will be) anything significant about the number of days passed on a particular World. The passage of time on a specific world is not recorded when leaving that World, the time resets to Day 0 @ 12:00 upon returning. * Height of one LEGO plate: .032 units. * Height of one LEGO brick: .096 units. * Maximum altitude: 131.040 units * Maximum depth: 0.256 units There is a bottom to the world: smooth unbreakable black studs. * Distance from lowest point to highest. * Altitude of "Sky" (based on height of clouds): Approximately 69 units from 0 or 43 units from sea level - clouds vary slightly in composition. * Sea level: 25.920 units * Calculating maximum height based on sea-level to max height: units * Maximum depth: 0.256 units There is a bottom to the world: smooth unbreakable black studs. Unbreakable_bedrock.jpg|The bottom of the world: Unbreakable, smooth bedrock. Category:Index Category:Miscellaneous